bullet_journalfandomcom-20200213-history
Calendex
The Calendex is a method of organising events in your bullet journal in such a way that allows you to plan for future events, overcoming a common criticism of the bullet journal method. The Calendex isn't a calendar of events, but an index of page numbers with events. The Calendex method was created by web designer Eddy Hope. It is a portmanteau from the words "calendar" and "index". Method The Calendex is a type of index which indexes pages with tasks on them. It can be used to schedule tasks that are planned months in advance. The Calendex could be used as a replacement for the monthly calendars or could be used alongside to plan future tasks. First, write the names of the months across the top of the spread, with the first 6 months on the first page, and the rest on the second page. Then, on the left-hand side of the first page, write the day numbers 1 - 31. You should have a table with about 4 or 5 spaces for each day, depending on how large your bullet journal is. Then, whenever you want to schedule an event for a particular day, simply turn to the next available page or spread (depending on how much space the event requires,) and write the event on that page. Time sensitive tasks that you have logged in your journal should have a date. After writing the task and the date, write the page number in first square for that particular day in your Calendex. The image above is an example of what a Calendex might look like. Each number below a month is a page number where a task for a given day can be found. When January 19th arrives, the journalist would find a task relevant to that date on page 8. Multiple pages can be assigned to a given date. The blacked out portions are days that don't exist for that month. Pros and Cons Pros: * Allows you to plan for the entire year. * Only uses two pages. * Can be used in conjunction with a monthly calendar. * Prevents the redundancy of rewriting an entire task when logging. Cons: * There are a limited number of pages that can be added to each day. * Uses page numbers instead of the actual task making it more difficult to get a sense of the month. Modifications * The first column of each month can be used for that day's list of tasks. Then, if you allocate however much space you need for that day, as well as the task you originally wanted to index, you can use that page as your task list when the day comes around. * You may want to black out points on the table where days don't exist (e.g. February 30th or April 31st.) * If you think you might run out of space on your Calendex, you may want to add an index to a new page with more index space for that month, or even for that day. Alternatively, you could index to a page and simply exhaustively list all events for that day rather than using multiple indices for different events.